


Old Friend

by Minchokeme



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchokeme/pseuds/Minchokeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briana Matthews,daughter of Jeanine Matthews,has always been her mother's angel child:always getting good grades and always doing what other Erudites would be doing.One day,her best friend Eric Coulter stays over for two days before his Choosing Ceremony.He says his goodbyes and is ready to move on,though Briana isn't having it.</p><p>"Do you really have to leave to Dauntless,Eric? I'll be lonely and won't know what to do anymore," the younger girl spoke,Eric soon scoffing as he looked at her."Yeah.I just feel like I belong there.And next year,you'll be able to transfer."</p><p> </p><p>What happens when Briana transfers to Dauntless and finds a guy named Eric that looks like the one she used to be best friends with back in Erudite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend

"Mother!" Briana Matthews exclaimed,eyeing her mother Jeanine Matthews as the older blond began sharing embarrassing stories of her to her best friend,Eric Coulter.The young 15-year-old girl looked over at Eric who was laughing.Eric was all ready 16,and would be ready to go to the Choosing Ceremony sometime tomorrow.

 

"What? He can't know about your little crush for that Candor you saw that one time that you became...infatuated with? What was his name again?" Jeanine asked,smiling at her daughter and winking at Eric before handing the two teens their dinner.Briana was now flustered,sighing before answering her mother."Peter.His name was Peter,Mother," she said,looking down at the food that was in front of her and began eating it,slowly,though.

-Time skip to Choosing Day-

Briana Matthews bit her bottom lip as she looked at Eric,her hands on his shoulders as his were in his pockets."Do you really have to leave to Dauntless,Eric? I'll be lonely and won't know what to do anymore," the younger girl spoke,Eric soon scoffing as he looked at her."Yeah.I just feel like I belong there.And next year you'll be able to transfer," Eric replied,his hands leaving his pockets to engulf her in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this chapter is short! 


End file.
